Epic Rap Battles of Fairy Tail
by Air-Siren
Summary: First off, apologizes to those who read this not too long ago. I had accidentally posted an inprogress project for one of my forums. I hope you enjoy, I don't own anything, yadda yadda.
1. Elfman VS Kamina

**_EPIC RAP BATTLES OF FAIRY TAIL!_**

**Elfman VS Kamina**

**_BEGIN!_**

**Kamina:**

All right, listen up and listen good!

There is only room for one man in this neighborhood!

I'm the spirit of my show, you just a minor character,

When this battles done, I'll never see you later!

I'm the pilot of Laggan~

You just a big moron~

I got mad tattoos that show that I'm a manly man!

You just repeat the same thing over and over like a Pokémon!

I'm so, smooth your sisters will be with me,

So just say goodbye to your 'happy' family.

**Elfman:**

MAN!

I'll kick you to the can!

I'm the only brother of three,

I'll knock you into a tree!

Your legacy exists because you died, like seven episodes in!

And your fathers dead, so your mecha didn't go to the next of kin!

Your mecha was taken over by a political,

Then it got dirtied by the ugly beastman Viral!

It's Take-Over! I'll steal your soul!

You should surrender, but that's your call!

**Kamina:**

HAHAHA! The roar of Team Daigurren is heard far and wide!

While you're focused on me, Simon will drill you in the side!

I'll Giga Drill Break you and cook you with ham!

Just who the hell do you think I am!

**Elfman:**

Who do I think you are?

A dumb prick with a supped up 'car'!

I'll go Lizardman, and give you a hug,

Then I'll go to Yoko, and let her have a tug!

**Kamina: **

You think you're a man with your little scar?

I got up after I died, and avenged myself and my legacy went far!

**Elfman:**

I've learned to hold back, and that makes me strong,

You're a tattooed little bitch who probably wears a thong

You died as a virgin, and got stabbed into hell's gate!

**Kamina: **

Better then being a cry baby, who can't get a date!

Even in death, my will carries on!

By the way you sister said she likes my sword long!

I got mad skills!

**Elfman:**

I surpass you and your thrills!

**Kamina:**

I made everyone in my show, want to be like me!

**Elfman**

Your personality is comparable to Naruto Uzamaki!

All you can do is yell like a dick!

**Kamina**

At least it better then being depression's bitch!

I like you man, I really do,

So with out further ado

**Kamina and Elfman: **

We end the first chapter, with a manly bromance

There's no homo, we just getting along like a shield and a lance!

It's Elfman and Kamina, you gotta admit!

Compared to other duos, they can't repent!

With the god of a show and a stealer of souls,

We apologize, for calling all the girls hoes.

We're manly men; all sexy and chive

We'll bid the audience, a manly high five.

**WHO WON?**

**WHO'S NEXT!**

**YOU DECIDE!**

**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF FAIRY TAIL  
**


	2. Natsu VS Dovakiin

**_EPIC RAP BATTLES OF FAIRY TAIL  
_**

**NATSU DRAGEEL**

**_VERSUS _**

**DOVAKIIN**

**Dovakiin**

_Fus Ro Dah!_ A dragon slayer! Bitch please!

You can make fire; I have the strength of Hercules

I'm the Archmage, the Harbinger and also a Don!

I'd show you my many houses, but you'd get sick from riding along!

You can go _Fus _yourself, you bitch!

Go ahead and attack me; it'll feel like an itch!

You can breath fire, I can distort reality with a shout!

I'd fight you here and now, but it wouldn't be fair bout!

**Natsu:**

I'm ALL fired up!

I'll set you aflame and burn your butt!

I'm the Fire Dragon Slayer, who's MEANT to kill dragons with fire!

You're just a little avatar for bitch behind the controller.

24/7 I'm surrounded by beauties,

I bet your Amulet of Mara couldn't even score any of the Fairies.

Happy and I can outrun you and your Whirlwind Sprint.

I wonder how much the Skyrim fans would pay to suck you're small dick!

**Dovakiin:**

The dragons heed my call, you lost you're only one!

The Daedric bow to me, and give their items without a loan!

I'm Master of archery and swordplay,

I can defeat you with nothing but your guild's lunch tray!

**Natsu**

I wont give in to your crappy generic magic!

You only rely on your hands for battle, how pathetic.

I'm gonna kick your ass from Markarth to Riften,

By the I thought the better game was Oblivion!**  
**

**WHO WON?**

**WHO'S NEXT!**

**YOU DECIDE!**

**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF FAIRY TAIL  
**


	3. Levi VS Adachi

**_What is up guys, Loveless(The name most here know me by) here, with my first message in this story. Okay first up where the other characters are from:  
_**

**_Kamina (Gurren Laggan)  
_**

**_Dovakiin (Skyrim)  
_**

**_Tohru Adachi (Persona 4)  
_**

**_Also when I say 'You Decide' That is a lie,for that would make the story against site rules. But if I HAPPEN to see a suggestion I like, I see no reason I should not take it. Not that I will :P  
_**

**_To those whom say this is a script format, it is not. This is poetry with the person reciting it coincidentally placed on top. :P  
_**

* * *

**_EPIC RAP BATTLES OF FAIRY TAIL  
_**

**Levy McGarden  
**

**_VERSUS _**

**Tohru Adachi  
**

Levy stared at her beaten comrades. "J-jet... Droy..."

The man had come out of nowhere, and in a second Jet and Droy were on the ground. He was a young adult with black bed hair and grey eyes. He wore a black suit with a white long-sleeved shirt inside, a crooked red tie and brown field boots.

Levy turn to ran when suddenly a white wave hit her, and she froze. The man had released some sort of spell. "Wh-What is this?"

The man started walking towards her speaking calmly.

**Adachi**

A special magic I found, when I came to this world,

You only move if you rhyme a word

These weak little mages didn't listen to my rhymes so they fell

You couldn't beat me, even with a wishing well.

You're an ignorant child you can't beat me.

How 'bout I let you go, if you become MY lady?

.

The man, known as Adachi, walked up to Levi while talking and put his hand on her face and gave a snakeish smile. "Well?"

"No..."

Adachi rose an eyebrow and got his face closer to hers. "Eh? Care to repeat that?"

"No way... JOSE!" Levi rhymed as she head butted Adachi. As he cringed, Levi backed up drawing her pen.

**Levi:**

Stay away from me, you creepy pervert!

I see through you, like vanilla yogurt!

I can write rhymes faster than you can spout.

When I get done with you, you'll look like a trout.

You hurt my friends, I'll make you pay.

This is Fairy Tail's way, of dealing out pain!

.

Levi created Solid Script Fireballs and launched them at Adachi.

However, Adachi dodged the fireballs, by ducking under them and used his momentum to launch himself towards Levi.

**Adachi:**

Hn. Silly little girl.

Your attempts at escape at pitiful.

Did you really think you could stop me you little child?

If I could, I'd use my Persona to knock you out and get on you, wild!

I'm an adult, so your point is invalid.

Now, I'm going to kill you, with extreme malice!

.

Adachi grabbed Levi by the hair and pointed a gun to her head with an extreme slasher smile. "Prepare to die, girl!"

BAM!

A leg suddenly kicked the gun and it flew into the air. The gun landed the the leg owner's hand.

"Gajeel..." Levi smiled.

"Don't worry..." Gajeel said as he took a bite out of the gun. "Jet and Droy are fine. I checked on them before coming over here. Now then..." Gajeel turned his eyes to Adachi, who had a fearful face. Adachi fired his magic at Gajeel.

**Gajeel**

You looked down on us, just because we are young?

Then let's begin this schoolyard session, and test out your lungs!

I'm sayin' SHOO-BE-DO-BOP!

I'll trap ya in metal like a cop!

I'm a big badass, who destroys the grass?

I'm not to crass, I'll break your glass,

What's that? IT'S THE END OF CLASS!

**.**

Gajeel's arm transformed into a large sword and he slashed Adachi, who then faded into mist.

Levy bowed to Gajeel and thanked him, "Thank you! I'm so glad it's over..."**  
**

Gajeel stared at Levy before looking to where Adachi once was. "No..." He muttered. "It's just beginning."

**WHO WON?**

**WHO'S NEXT!**

**YOU DECIDE!**

**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF FAIRY TAIL  
**


	4. Mystogun VS Kenpatchi

**_What is up you Dank Stallions! (Trying to come up with a name for you guys) How are you all doing today! I'm not sure how long I'll be able to keep up such a fast and steady pace of raps, but I'll try too.  
_**

**_Also I am perfectly aware of who Mystogun is.  
_**

**_Now let's begin the story  
_**

* * *

**_EPIC RAP BATTLES OF FAIRY TAIL  
_**

**Mystogun  
**

**_VERSUS _**

**Kenpatchi Zaraki (Bleach)  
**

**Kenpatchi**

Well, well, you look like fun!

Come, draw your weapon and have a day in the sun.

If you can hear the bells, you can fight me!

My eye patch also handicaps my eyes, see?

Do you think you can cut me, girlie, then come on!

I'll make you bleed more than you could fix with a stick-on!

I am 11th Division's Captain, Zaraki Kenpatchi.

It's perfectly understandable if you decide to cry.

**Mystogun**

... Leave now, or forever hold your peace.

I'd fight you, but my moves are filled with grease.

I wish to avoid conflict, to conceal my identity.

Please get out of my way, I wish not for things to be bloodied.

You look very scary sir, you intimidate me,

I'm kidding, I'm trying to be discrete.

Look at my eyes and fall to your knees,

close your eyes forever and fall into a sleep

**Zaraki Kenpatchi**

Heheheheh! COME ON!

It's too late to escape the mouth of the lion's den!

Against you, I've lost my eyepatch, and have still been damaged by you.

This masked fool has pushed me to my limits, I feel like a fool!

You better get ready weirdo, cause I'm gonna make you fly.

Maybe I should give this Kendo thing another try?

**Mystogun**

I can't lose...

I won't let you see through my greatest ruse.

I'll end this, for it's already taken to long.

Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song!

**WHO WON?**

**WHO'S NEXT!**

**YOU DECIDE!**

**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF FAIRY TAIL  
**


	5. Cana VS Wash

**_Sup, Corrupted Lemons (Nope.) I'm back with a short Rap Battle (Sorry), but I am working on a separate project at the moment. I will still update don't worry. For the Next Rap, I think I'll do a tag battle... Screw it I'll tell you!  
_**

**_Jellal and Sieg VS Len and Rin (Vocaloid)  
_**

**_Now let's begin!  
_**

* * *

**_EPIC RAP BATTLES OF FAIRY TAIL  
_**

**Cana Alberona  
**

**_VERSUS _**

**Agent Washington (Red VS Blue)  
**

**Cana**

Well now, allow me to read your fortune.

It says that you a horrible member of a nerd's web cartoon.

I've made my share of mistakes,

But at least I don't freeze up when there are high stakes.

I can kick ass with cards, you need armor and a gun!

How about I take your wallet, and have my own version of fun?

I'll drink you under the table, and take out your blue comrade critters.

Here, have a taste of Fairy Glitter.

**Wash**

Wait, how did I get here?

I'll snipe you, like a hunter would a deer.

My marksmanship is unrivaled.

I'll survive any attacks from the wicked.

I'll admit, I rely on others, so don't shoot me in the back

You can go ahead and drink, but if you get in my way, prepared to get whacked!

Why are we here, I mean, you haven't committed a crime...

This is the worst rap ever, of all time.

**WHO WON?**

**WHO'S NEXT!**

**YOU DECIDE!**

**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF FAIRY TAIL  
**


End file.
